


Nurse Of Mine: Various Yandere Overwatch X Short Curvy Nurse Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Nurse Of Mine [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nurse - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, curvy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) was a nurse for a small hospital, until she got scouted for a new job as a nurse for Overwatch. Which leads to many eyes being on her. In dark Obsession.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Series: Nurse Of Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Nurse Of Mine: Various Yandere Overwatch X Short Curvy Nurse Reader

[Hello My Sexy Readers, First Overwatch Obsessive Love was somehow deleted completely from all my information which I am so sorry for so I am making this in replacement for it, please enjoy this story and stay sexy!]

(Name's POV)

My name is (Name) (Last Name) I am a nurse. I work at a small hospital and since it is the only one for miles around I handle a bit of everything. I am even skilled as a surgical nurse. I was working on a patient when a woman came in. They were also with my boss. I blinked confused.

"Excuse me, but I am with a patient." I say.

"Not anymore (Name)." My boss says. "Your fired."

I froze and my jaw dropped. "Fired?" I ask. "What..? Why..?"

"Because you are going to be hired by me, my name is Dr. Angela Ziegler." She tells me. "I am the head of the medical fields in Overwatch and we have kept our eyes on you for some time. you turned down all our offers and we need someone like you as head of nursing. So my bosses gave me the okay to do this."

I looked at her confused. "I guess you gave me no choice." I say and she smiles.

"Very good, we will have you picked up tomorrow and get you moved into apartments." She tells me. "But for today let me take you out to dinner my treat."

I nodded and soon my locker was cleared out and I was in a restaurant with Dr. Ziegler I was very familiar with her work and she was very kind. I just wonder why she wanted me, I was just a nurse after all, a skilled one yes, but still just a nurse. And the way she looked at me so intensely it must because I am a bit miss shaping.

(Mercy's POV) 

I could not help but stare at her. Truth is I wanted to hire her because of something she may not even remember. It was a few years ago and I was given relief to a city that was hurt by a hurricane. That is when I had first saw her. She was a volunteer nurse and she worked so amazingly and even did a couple of procedures with a doctor guiding her but still she was amazing. 

Not only that but she helped more than half of the missing people identify or get reunited with loved ones. I knew right away that she would be perfect for Overwatch. But as quick as I fell for her, she was gone just as fast. It took years to find her and now that I have her again. I do not intend to loose her. 

So I pulled the string to get her hired for Overwatch. Not that I had to do a lot of that. The higher ups were impressed with her and could use her for everyone and that is where all of this fell into place. I could not risk her saying no. So I made sure today that she got fired and gave her no choice but to be hired by me. 

She is also so stunning with those beautiful boobs of hers. She was stunning with the curvy short body. She was probably 4'11 at most and had a curvy body that was beyond stunning she was like an hour glass. I never been more in love with someone. She is perfection and I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone. I will make sure of it. 

I walk her home and even helped her pack. She voted to keep her apartment for now and I understood she wanted security and I will be able to give it to her and she will not want for another thing ever again. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS first chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!] 

What happens next is big for plot. 

You can 1: Start meeting the overwatch characters that are members of Overwatch pre fall. Comment bellow who and what you want to see 

or 2: Save Genji and become his main nurse as he will need a lot of treatment in after care which nurses do lets be honest 

Vote and comment what you want and stay sexy!


End file.
